


Until Tomorrow Ceases To Exist

by little0aibou



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Human!jarvis, Jotun!Loki, Male Slash, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Partial Nudity, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0aibou/pseuds/little0aibou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps for me it was too soon. Or maybe, it just didn’t take long enough before we were proved wrong. The aliens came and they counted on the humans to hide, to give up, to fail. They should have known there would be one who will never give up, one who would rise to the challenge. They should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Tomorrow Ceases To Exist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kaijubuster Contest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29067) by Brilcrist. 



> IN DESPERATE NEED OF HELP!! SOMEONE WHO BETA THIS WORK!!
> 
> For the Kaijubuster Contest!!  
> So this work IS NOT finished but I couldn't allow myself to waste this opportunity to enter the contest, so I'm working really hard to just finish this alredy and be satisfied with it.

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**** _“If there would be anything you think is impossible to get, but you would still want it, would you tell me what it is?”_

  _“Jarvis, do you believe in life outside Earth? Do you think there is something out there, in the stars?”_

_“I have never thought about it, Sir-” but I would love to find it out and be there with you- “I guess one day we will know.”_

 

_“There will never be another person who is more important to me than you.”_

_“Promise me that when this is over, we will find the way to be in the stars.”_

_“One day, Jarvis. One day we’ll go to there._

_I promise you.”_

_I_

_Promise_

_You._

 

Liar.

 

 

 

# I

 

 

 Sir and I used to think there could be alien life in out space. We would expend hours exposing ideas and discussing arguments. It was an intriguing subject and it excited us both but it had more effect on him, so much, like few things could do. It became a common subject between us and with time it evolved from mere entertainment and ideas to plans and possibilities. We began to plot how to do it.

When Sir wasn’t occupied with his parties, weapons or women, he would be spending time in what he called the Cheese Project. It was named that way after one time he told me that the idea of him fancying the stars was too cheesy for his public image.

One of the things he made very clear since the beginning was that he refused to go out to space in a rocket that would take him to the moon because then he would be doing things with zero style or cool.

‘What is the point of doing something nobody else can, if you do it in a boring way?’

I must admit I couldn’t argue with him that time.

Once in a while I would pinpoint out the dangers the aliens would represent for us. He would disregard my little concerns, always saying ‘I don’t think they could stand, not even surpass my weapons. But if we are put under Hammer’s weapons protection, God forbid, let’s hope those aliens show some mercy on us.’

Those were our plans. Sir was going to be the first human going to space in whatever thing that wasn’t a rocket, and I was going to be right beside him.

 

Then Afghanistan happened.

 

After three tortuous months, Sir finally came home. And even though a part of him was lost forever in that cave Sir regained himself, healed and moved on.

Through his armor he redeemed himself and helped the world to overcome the horrors his weapons had left behind. He got rid of all the weapons, saved lifes and become –not quite himself– but someone better.

In the process of embracing his identity as Iron Man, all dreams and projects of everything else, including the ones to stars, were forgotten. And by the time he was a full hero we assumed what everyone else did, that alien life would come from the stars.

Perhaps for me it was too soon. Or maybe, it just didn’t take long enough before we were proved wrong.

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

# II

 

“Everyone is expecting us to win against these things, and you take this as a joke!”

“A joke? A joke you say. From the two of us who is the one creating and improving things for the Jaeger program? Who is the one backing this up? You?”

“It is true our companion Steven is doing none of those things, Son of Stark, but he is fighting and training and saving lives, like the rest of us.” Thor said, with a strong but calmly voice, in a futile intent to calm the situation down.

“And how is he doing all those things? With his all-mighty-shield and spandex suit? No. He’s achieving all that thanks to the work of the scientist group which _I_ lead, and of course because of the funding. Do I need to remind you all that I provide both?”

Nobody said anything.

“Stark you can’t pretend to be taking this seriously. You refuse to train with us, you do not let anyone outside the Stark Industries scientists to check on your Jaeger and yet you expect us to accept all those modifications, your so called _improvements_ without questioning, and worst of all your copilot is not-”

“Not what? Not capable, not efficient, not trustworthy? Was that what you were going to say? Because I assure you, he’s all those things and more.”

“He’s not a normal human, Stark. That can be dangerous.”

“Captain America has a problem with other species, who would have thought?”

“It’s not that and you know it. You must let Commander Fury and his team to assign you another copilot. One which has passed the tests, have been approved by the council and declared being completely safe. The program is not designed to sustain an interspecies mental link. If somehow your mind link debilitates or the mind of one of the Rangers fails in the middle of a battle, you both can lose control of the Jaeger and become a danger to the people.”

“Yeah, because a Jaeger out of control is the worst thing and biggest danger that can be while there’s a Kaiju attack, right?”

“You must be reasonable, Stark. It is for everyone safety, including yours and your friend. I will not fight along with you if you don’t change your attitude and copilot. And I will not allow anyone, not even you, to be here and in the battle if it represents a danger to the team.”

“Good.” Sir said, and for a moment I was speechless, like everyone else.

“Is there anymore bullshit you want to say? No? Well, then understand this: I will not change Jarvis and put a stranger in his rightful place. And I don’t give a damn what you think or want about it.

“Got it, boy scout?”

If Sir was waiting for an actual reply he didn’t show it.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Is everything ready with the Iron Jaeger?”

“Yes, Sir. All seems to be in perfect conditions”

“Great. Let’s get out of here.”

 

 

“Can you believe it J; according to Mister Goody-Two-Shoes you’re not reliable. That’s just bullshit.  And nonsense.  Nonsense bullshit. You are so much trustworthy than any other person who could be in this fucking place or any other. Even more than me.

The latter doesn’t say that much. Right?”

“I’m afraid, one could think many arguments against that statement, sir. But I must say I’m flattered you think so high of me.”

“Yeah well, don’t let your head got all big, okay buddy.”

“Of course not, Sir. I have perfectly clear that task is reserved only for you.”

Sir just laughed, then he said: “I would ask you, J, who taught you such manners but you know what they say about not asking questions which answers you don’t want to know. But at least I’m glad to know you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Anyway, that boy scout should keep his opinions to himself. He’s the least appropriate to be making those comments.”

“With all due respect, Sir, I don’t think that statement is fair for Captain Rogers. You know well he’s been under… delicate circumstances.”

“Are you defending that jerk, Jarvis? Because is not cool, you know? Not even for you, babe.”

“Putting aside if it is cool or not, Sir, I would say I’m not exactly defending him. I’m just referring to past occurrences of the Captain. I’m sure you remember how he got his companion and lost him in the war, don’t you?”

“J, I don’t want to hear a history lesson. Whatever happened between that jerk and his companion is not of interest for me. Plus, if he already knows how working with a companion is like he has no rights to deny that to me. Actually no one does.”

I knew Sir didn’t want to comment the issue any further, so, for only that reason, I stopped myself from replying to him. And instead answering with a typical ‘Of course, Sir’. But that didn’t stop _me_ from remembering the story.

Nobody knows exactly when this began or how it happened, but according to the oldest sources available there are a relatively small percentage of people who receive what now it’s called a _Companion._ This means there is a special connection between two persons which consists in a very deeply and personal link between the minds. It grants the possibility for both to explore each other minds in an almost spiritual form. It is to believe that in other times this phenomenon must have been confused to what was called ‘Soul Mates’.

Just like some subjects get the ability to do extraordinary things, there is the same small count of persons who found among their lives a person which they have an incredible and emotional deeply connection.

 

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
